The Ultimate Alliance -The Ultimate Series episode 6
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: The Stiltons became our new allies and we made the funniest things.


The Ultimate Alliance – The Ultimate Series

episode 6: New Allies

(_Morning, I was busy doing things at the Castle Keep in the Throne Room. But it will not be quiet._)

(_Silent wind sounds_)

Me: What was that? Must have dreamed it.

(_Silent wind sounds_)

Me: There it is again.

(_Big woosh_)

Me: Wow!

(_A big dark cloud attacks he castle and I'm trying to stop it._)

Me: Go away, you!

(_The cloud is trying to cover the Throne Room_)

Me: Then I have no choice but using my magic. Holy!

(_The power of the Keyblade unleashed several big light beams, then the cloud disappears._)

Me: That was close. Better call the Defenders. This is an alert to all Defenders, come to Castlevania A.S.A.P.

(_Night, all the Defenders arrived at the Throne Room_.)

Me: Welcome back, guys. Nice to see you too, Dopey. I know, I know. I wouldn't have called you here, unless it was serious. The king of darkness was here. At the castle!

Ariel: Xehanort? Xehanort was here?

Me: There was a dark cloud covering the Throne Room.

Bunnymund: Wait a minute, dark cloud? I thought you said: you saw Xehanort?

Me: Well, not exactly.

Bunnymund: Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?

Hercules: I don't know.

Dopey: (_trying to clear he doesn't know_)

Bunnymund: Yeah. You said it, Dopey.

Me: Look. I told you what I saw. Xehanort is up to something. I can feel it...in my belly.

Philoctetes: Hold a minute, pipsqueak. You summoned me in the middle of Herc's training, because of your belly. If I did this to you a minute before your exams on school...

Me: But, exams are not training.

Philoctetes: Yeah, yeah. You said it.

(_Dopey and Sandy were drinking something and saw the full moon and are trying to tell us, but alas they can't speak._)

Me: I'm telling the truth.

Philoctetes: I think your blind.

Me: Blind! I'm not blind and I never wanna be.

XJ9/Jenny: Yeah, would be bad you know. What do you think, Sandy and Dopey?

(_Sandy (from Rise of the Guardians) and Dopey are still trying to warn us_, _untill Dopey used the end of his pick axe to make noise by ticking on the throne._)

(_Ticking sound_)

(_Everybody paid attention and Sandy and Dopey pointed at the moon_)

Santa Claus/North (but from The Nightmare before Christmas): Ah, Man in Moon.

Me: Sandy, Dopey, Why didn't you say somehting?

( _Sandy and Dopey are a bit mad_)

Santa Claus/North: It's been a long time, old friend. What's big news?

(_The light of the moon shines through the window and showed a silhouette of Xehanort_)

Tarzan: It is Xehanort.

(_I was pointing at my belly_)

Me: What must we do?

(_The light showed us the way and we came to the fountain at the outside of Olrox's Quarters, then he led the water from the fountain move to make statues to show us._)

Megara: Uh, does anyone know what that means.

Me: (_I began to understand_) It might be because of Yen Sid.

Kamiel Spiessens (from the dutch serie: Chris & Co.): Yen Sid? Why?

Me: He and the council have chosen five new Defenders.

Sora: Alright.

Abby Maitland (from Primeval): I wonder who's it gonna be.

Riku: Maybe unknown characters.

Abby Maitland: Like the Skylanders?

Timmy Turner: Please, not a scary clown. Pleas, not a scary clown.

(_Then the water showed us who's it really gonna be_)

Me: The Stiltons.

Timmy Turner: Okay, a scary clown is fine.

Teryx (from Dinosaucers): Well, as long as they help us protect the universe. Right?

Jimmy Neutron: The Stiltons? I don't know if they're very valuable...

Me: Defenders.

(_We have to make them come, so I used a video message._)

Mouse Island – The next morning

Geronimo: Ah, a beautiful day to work silently on my computer and drink my tea. (_slurps_)

Benjamin: Uncle Geronimo!

(_Geronimo spits his tea out_)

Benjamin: This was at the door of the Rodent's Gazette. I also brought Thea, Trap and Pandora here.

Pandora: Hello.

Trap: Benjamin said we have to come here for something important.

Thea: What's that?

Benjamin: It looks like a video message. It also said I have to bring you three also here.

Geronimo: Go ahead.

Benjamin: Ah, here's the button.

(_The message starts with me telling_)

Me: (_In video message_) Hello, Stiltons. Remember the day of the invasion? Well, it's about something else. We haven't met, but believe me I'm you friend. As you might know, Sally and your other enemies joined forces with villains from other worlds and with their help they're trying to take over Mouse Island.

Thea: Sounds like something's up.

Me: (_Further_) I've gathered information about your world and I know you've dealt with them before. Go through this portal (_portal appears_) and we'll explain more later. I say It's going to be an adventure for eternity. Got to go, think about it. (_message ends_)

Thea: Sounds good enough for me. Let's talk to this guy.

Geronimo: Hold a moment, I have still a lot of work to do.

Benjamin: Come on, Uncle G. Don't you like adventure?

Trap: You work more on your news, then on everything else.

Pandora: You're not going to be a boring person? Are you, Mr. Stilton?

Geronimo: Alright, alright. I go.

Thea, Trap, Pandora and Benjamin: Yay!

Benjamin: So the only thing we have to do is go through that portal, right?

Pandora: That's what he said.

Trap: How do we know it's safe?

Thea: We jump at three and go through. Ready? One...Two...Three. Jump!

(_And they jumped through the portal._)

(_At night_)

Me: Alright, guys and monsters. There's a party in town. Before we meet our new allies tomorrow, we're going to have some fun.

Pinocchio: Sounds nice.

Jiminy Cricket: Be careful, Pinocchio.

Me: Don't worry, Jiminy. It will be fine. Alright, everybody ready? You all look beautiful. Then let's walk.

Vlad Tepes Dracula: But what about cleaning the castle?

Me: We do that tomorrow. No problem.

Doc: How about a little song while we're walking?

Me: Good enough for me. Let's sing. (_singing Hei-Ho_)

(_At that moment_)

Geronimo: Everybody, okay.

Thea: I'm fine.

Benjamin: Me too.

Pandora: Me too.

Geronimo: Where's Trap?

Trap: Help! I'm caught.

Thea: Quick, we have to save him.

(_But it was a rescue that Trap didn't expect_)

Trap: Help! Help! Something's got me!

Benjamin: Trap, it's just a tree.

Trap: Uh, I know that. But sometimes a mouse must prepare himself for real danger.

Thea: Look! The portal is closing.

(_The portal closed and they're trapped without knowing wher they are._)

Pandora: What is this place?

Benjamin: It sure is weird around here. Everything's different. Even the soil looks different.

Trap: I think I don't like it here, it looks dark and scary. I don't wanna be here, I wanna go home.

Thea: Trap, I know you're afraid. We also are a little afraid, because we don't know were we are. But try to keep it down.

Geronimo: This place sure is totally creepy.

Benjamin: My benpad also doesn't know. Hey, look. Over there.

Geronimo: It looks like a castle.

Thea: Wow, we should better look. Well, I know you've got a lot of work to get back too.

Geronimo: Hold on a second, I want to know this at the bottom of my feet.

(_They saw most things of Castlevania and then arrived at the castle gates_)

Benjamin: Let's knock on the door.

(_Geronimo knocked and yelled if someone is there_)

Geronimo: I guess there's no one home.

(_Then the gates opened by themselves_)

Thea: Let's walk in.

(_They walked in Castlevania and looked around_)

Thea: Oh!

Geronimo: What is it, Thea?

Thea: What a a cute little chair.

Trap: Now, this is what I call luxury.

Geronimo: Such beautiful pictures.

Benjamin: There's even a laboratory.

Geronimo: A laboratory? Here?

(_They came in every room in the castle. Now they come in the Refectory_)

Pandora: I think many people live here. And look at the tables, they aren't cleaned yet.

Thea: A sock on table. (_laughs_) And a sword.

Geronimo: And just look at that large fireplace, underneath the dust. (_blews_) Achoo!

Benjamin: Cobwebs everywhere.

Thea: I have an idea, let's clean up this place.

Benjamin: It would take hours.

Pandora: Not if we do it together and good.

Geronimo: Trap, you wash the dishes. Thea, try to clean the windows. Benjamin, Pandora, You clean up with a broom or a mop. And I do the rest.

Trap: This castle is going to shine like a diamond.

(_The Stilton cleaned up the castle and me, the monsters and the Defenders were partying_)

Jack Skellington: Let's dance, fellas.

Belle: Are you not going to dance, Sean?

Me: I don't know if I can dance.

Prince Naveen: Come on, Sean. I know you got some moves.

Me: Well, alright.

(_I danced and singed I did it really good, but I was also a bit nervous. But they clapped. Then the party was almost over and we go singing back to the castle, while the monsters want to party more and will be back as soon as they can_)

(_Meanwhile in Castlevania_)

Geronimo: Let's check out this villa.

(_They found the villa area with the fountain in Olrox's Quarters. And they choose my villa and went to my bedroom._)

Pandora: Such a beautiful bed.

Benjamin: Look! There's a list with names, they called themselves the Defenders.

Thea: Sean, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Sneezy, Dopey. (_laughs_) There are some funny names in it.

(_They've checked out all the many names of my list_)

Trap: And Sleepy. Well, that makes me a little sleepy. Shall we sleep?

Thea: That's not a bad idea. (_yawns_)

Benjamin: Yeah, I agree.

Geronimo: Sleep well, I hope it doesn't mind to the ones who live here.

(_Thea slept in my soft bed and the rest choose other villas. They fell asleep and everything was quiet. Untill._)

(voices): (_singing Hey-Ho_)

Benjamin: Uncle G, can't you be quiet. I'm trying to sleep.

Geronimo: It's not me. What is that sound?

Benjamin: Someone's coming.

Trap: Did you also hear that, maybe we better leav the castle.

(_Trap, Geronimo, Pandora and Benjamin came out of the castle into the bushes without noticing they left Thea behind by accident._)

Geronimo: Oh no, we forgot Thea. She's still sleeping.

Benjamin: Uncle, it's too late. They're here.

Defenders: (_singing Hei-Ho_)

(_Then I saw the castle._)

Me: Hei- Look!

(_The Defenders were bumping against each other_)

Me: Our house. The lit's light, uh, the light's lit.

(_We hide ourselves in the bushes to look, the Stiltons saw everything happen._)

All: Jiminy Cricket.

Bloom: The gates are open.

Alucard (from Castlevania: Symphony of the night): A chimney is smoking.

Groucho Marx: Somethings in there. Maybe something evil.

Danny Phantom: Maybe a ghost.

Eowyn: Or a goblin.

Me: A demon.

Prince Philip: Or a dragon.

Grumpy: Mark my words. There's trouble-a-brewin'. I can feel it coming the whole day. My corns hurt.

Spongebob Squarpants: Gosh, that's a bad sign.

Me, Patrick and Eowyn: What do we do?

Squidward: Well, for my opinion, we coul sneak up.

Me: Taht's the first time I hear that from you, Squidward. For a grumpy guy.

Squidward: Hey, who are you calling grumpy?

Sandy Cheecks: Then let's do it.

Doc: Yeah, come on, buys, uh, guys.

(_We are walking to the castle gates and are looking what's inside_)

Me: Pst.

(_We opened the gate to the courtyard and then door to the entrance. We entered, but then Stan Laurel closed the door too hard, we heard it and stand clear for battle, but saw what happened._)

Defenders: Shhhhht.

Stan Laurel: (_to the door_) Shhhht.

Me: By the way, Stan. I thought you Ollie, Charlie Chaplin and the Marx Brothers were dead.

Oliver hardy: Well, actually, our life really began on Earh. But when we died we came to Cartoon Hollywood in Toontown. All famous people who have been passed away go to Cartoon Hollywood.

Me: I see. Now, careful, guys. Search, uh, search everywhere.

Benjamin: They are looking around.

Geronimo: Let's follow them. Make sure you're not seen.

(_Me and the defenders looked around every corner_)

(_cracking shoe sound_)

Me: Shhhh, quiet.

(_Then I looked at the ground_)

Me: Look! The floor. It been swept.

Gimli: The chairs have been dusted.

Maria Renard: Our windows have been washed.

Rabbit: Gosh, our cobwebs are missing.

Me: Why, why, why. Why the whole place is cleaned.

Grumpy: There's dirty work afoot.

Thomas O'Malley: The sink in the kitchen at the Refectory is empty. Hey! Someone stole our dishes.

Duchess: They ain't stolen. They're hid in the cupboard.

Homer Simpson: My cup has been washed. Sugar is gone.

Mr Bean: Someone's cooking. Hmm, smells delicious.

Pluto: Waf.

Lambik (from the dutch serie, Suske & Wiske) Don't touch it, your fools. Might be poison.

(_The cauldron spits_)

Lambik: See. It's witches brew.

(_The Stiltons are still watching_)

Doc: Look what's happened to our stable, uh, table.

Flora (from Winx Club): How lovely, flowers. (_sniffs_)

Sneezy: Huh?

Flora: Look, roses.

Sneezy: Don't do it. Take it away. My nose. My hay fever. You know I can't stand it. I can't... I can't... I, oooooh. Achee. AAAAAAAAAHHH!

(_We tried to stop Sneezy before he sneezes by putting all our fingers against his nose_)

Sneezy: aaah. Thanks. AAAAACHOOOOOOO!

(_Sneezy blowed a big sneeze like it's a storm and the Defenders are blown against a wall._)

Defenders: Shhhh.

Benjamin: (_laughs silently_)

Geronimo: Shhh

Shira (from Ice Age 4): You crazy fool. Fine time you picked to sneeze.

Sneezy: I couldn't help it, I can't tell. When you gotta you gotta. I... I...I gotta. N...N...N...N...N... It's coming. Hachi, ho, the hachi, ehh.

(_We grabbed Sneezy and try to make him stop sneezing_)

Sneezy: AAAH! AAAH! AAAAH!

Me: Come on, tie his nose.

Happy: Make a hard knot.

Sid: There, that will hold him.

Me: It's good that I didn't have to sneeze, because I have hay fever too. And when I'm close to that stuff that comes out of trees, I sneeze my brains out.

Sneezy: Aaah. Thanks!

Defenders: Shhhht.

Diego: Quiet, you fool. Wanna get us all killed?

(_Benjamin has a little plan and the Stiltons knock on every side._)

Manny: What... What's that?

Me: Did you hear that too?

Bashful: Sounds close.

Gimli: It's in this room, right now.

Stiltons: (_making screeching noises, because Benjamin said it for fun. The Defenders were petrified and then run to every side to search a place to everything was quiet and searched further and end up at the villa area._)

Me: It might be in one of the villa's. That one.

Frodo: Yeah, in the bedroom.

Me: One of us has got to go out and chase it in, uh, in... out.

(_The Defenders are nodding and looked at Dopey. Dopey doesn't realise it that he must do it, but then he does. He's trying to run, but we caught him._)

Me: Here, take it. Don't be nervous. (_shaking my hand and the candle, then gave it to Dopey_)

(_Then we're pushing Dopey in the villa_)

Me: Don't be afraid. We're right behind you.

Defenders: Yeah, right behind you.

Dopey: (_nods and gulps_)

(_Dopey walked in the villa and entered the sleeproom_)

Thea: (_yawning_)

Dopey: (_screams, then runs_)

Mr. Incredible: There it comes! (_Dopey bumped against us and we're falling, then we run out of the castle. We shut the door at the entrance and Dopey was still there. He tries to open the door, but we made sure he doesn't come in, we think it was a monster._)

Nemo: It's after us. Don't let it out.

Captain Nemo (from the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen): Come on, shut it.

(_Dopey still tries to open it, but then the doorknob came loose and Dopey fell into the pots, then he's running outside dressed in pots._)

Woody: Here it comes.

Woody Woodpecker: Now is our chance.

(_We land on Dopey and hurt him, thinking it was a monster._)

Marlin: Quicker

Balthazar Blake: Don't let it get away.

Me: Hold on, right there. It's... It's only Dopey.

(_Now Dopey is trying to explain what it was according to our questions._)

Orko: Did you see it?

Dash: How big was it?

The Flash: Was it a dragon?

Orko: Has it got horns?

Princess Atta: Was it breathing fire?

Dexter: Was it drooling?

Merlin: What was it doing?

Dopey: (_snurks_)

Me: He said it's a... a monster! Who sleeps in my bed.

Samwise Gamgee: Let's catch it, while it's sleeping.

Merry and Pippin: Yeah, while it's sleeping.

Me: Hurry, guys. It's now or never.

Happy: Off with its head.

Victor Van Dort: Break his bones.

Coraline: Chop it to pieces.

Ash Ketchum: We kill it dead.

(_We entered my bedroom, it was a bit quiet. We moved slowly to the bed. And are a bit scared of what we saw, but its still underneath the sheets._)

Thea: (_yawning_)

Rodney Skinner (from the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen): Jiminy Cricket.

Wheelie (from Transformers 2 and 3): Look at that.

Rodney Skinner: Geez. What a monster.

Brains (from Transformers 3): It covers a whole bed.

Me: Okay, let's kill it before it wakes up.

Oliver Hardy: Which head do we kill?

Me: Shhh.

Defenders: Shhh.

Benjamin: Oh no, they gonna kill Thea.

Geronimo: Benjamin, wait.

(_We are walking to the bed slowly. The Defenders stand on each side of the bed ready to kill. I put the sheets quickly away. The Defenders were attacking, but stopped at the perfect moment. Because what we saw was more cuter than a monster. Thea sleeps in a beautiful and cute way. We stared._)

Pandora: Feww. That was close.

Me: Well, uh, uh.

Sebastian: What is it, man?

Me: Well, it's... it's a mouse girl and it's Thea.

Crash the opposum: Thea?

Me: Yeah, I never forget that look.

Trap: Well, what do you know.

(_We are just staring and amazed._)

Sneezy: She's mighty pretty.

Jack Skellington: She's beautiful, just like an angel.

Grumpy: Angel, huh. Another female. And all females are poison. They're full of wicked wiles.

Jack Skellington: What are wicked wiles?

Grumpy: I don't know, but i'm agin' em.

Me: Shh, will you be quiet. You wake her up.

Grumpy: Aw, let her wake up. She don't belong her nohow!

Emily the corpse bride: Look out, She's moving.

Pinocchio: She's waking up.

Gabriel Van Helsing: What do we do?

Me: Hide.

(_We hide ourselves behind the foot of the bed and Thea woke up._)

Thea: Oh, that was a good nap. I wonder if those guys are...

(_Thea saw our eyes and she got little bit startled._)

Thea: Oh!

(_We also got a bit startled, because of her reaction. Then she saw our eyes and our noses._)

Thea: Why, you are the guys who saved us during the invasion.

(_We said nothing and looked first at each other and then we stood up._)

Thea: How do you do?

(_We said nothing and looked at each other._)

Thea: I said, how do you do?

Gimli: How do you do what?

Thea: Oh , luckily. You're talking.

Benjamin: Thea!

Thea: Guys, you're here.

Geronimo: Sorry, we left you behind by accident, but we heard these guys coming.

Thea: Maybe we can try to say the names for the most of them. If I'm not mistaking, you're Sean.

Me: Well, uh. Yes, yes, that's true.

Pandora: And you, you're Bashful.

Bashful: Ooooooh Goooosh. (_laughs_)

Defenders: (_laughing_)

Trap: And you, you're Stella.

Stella: Oh, yes. That's true.

Defenders: (_laughing_)

Benjamin: And you.

Sneezy: Hachi, hachi, hachi, ha...

Benjamin: And you're Sneezy.

Defenders: (_laughing_)

Sneezy: aaah, HAchoo.

Defenders: (_laughing_)

Geronimo: And you must be.

Ram-Man: Ram-Man, that's me and this is Sandy the Sandman, he don't talk just like Dopey, Hahaha.

Geronimo: Those two can't talk.

Ram-Man: They don't know, they've never tried. Hahaha.

(_They named every Defender they can guess, leaving the best for the last. And he looks mad._)

Thea: Oh, you must be Squidward.

Defenders:(_laughing_)

Me: Yes.

Squidward: Ha. We know who we are. But ask them what they're doing here.

Me: No, no, Squidward. We are gentle persons. I know who you are. Guys, you know Thea and the rest are Benjamin, Trap, Pandora and Geronimo Stilton.

Blossom (from the Powerpuff girls): Geronimo Stilton!

Defenders: The reporter?!

Geronimo: Yes.

Me: Well, it's time that were talking, mr Stilton. We are absolutely.

Squidward: Very dishonored.

Me: Very dishonored, why no, you fool. We're very uh. What was I saying?

Squidward: What's the matter, have you small brains, autistic fool?

Me: Who are you calling an autistic fool, you unrespectable young hoodlum? I shall...

Squidward: Oh shut up, send them away.

Thea: Please, don't send us away, maybe this time she and our other families might kill us, Geronimo.

Elastigirl: Kill ya!

Human Torch: But who?

Thea: Our rival, Sally Rasmaussen.

Defenders: Sally Rasmaussen!

Fly (from Help, I'm a Fish): She's wicked.

Charlie Barkin: She's bad.

Sneezy: She's mighty mean.

Me: She's a crazy witch. And I might be warning you. If she and the other Dark Lords might find the Stiltons here, they'll just swoop down and wreak their vengeance on us.

Pandora: But that traitor and those guys you're talking about don't know where we are.

Me: They don't, huh. They know everything. Most of them control black magic. They even can make themselves invisible. And they might be in this room, right now.

Thea: Well, how about this. Tomorrow we speak about what's going on here and then we decide.

Me: then that settles it. You can also sleep here if you won't.

Thea: Thank you.

Me: No, you thank you.

Sora: Then let's go to bed. See you in the morning.

Defenders: Bye.

(_But nobody of us, didn't realise someone's watching us: a spy from the Dark Realm._)

(Recognisable voice 1): That little squirt, during that invasion last day they've took down that Heartless. Who have thought it.

(Recognisable voice 2): Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own.

(Recognisable voice 3): Why don't we turn him into a Heartless, hahaha. That'll settle things quick enough.

(Recognisable voice 4): And the brat's friends are all heroes from other worlds, even those five knew ones. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them.

(Recognisable voice 5): You're no prize yourself, hahaha.

(Recognisable voice 4): Shut up!

Maleficent: Enough. The keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he and especially that special mouse girl who conquers the darkness or will the darkness swallow them. Either way they could be quiet useful.

**THE END**


End file.
